


Beware of Plant

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville makes a house call when a Venomous Tentacula goes wild on All Hallow's Eve. He calms the plant and earns the praise (and a reward) from its owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Samhain Smut Rare Pair Fest, 2012

Neville Longbottom fed the messenger owl some treats and sent it back to the dispatching centre. It had happened again, and on All Hallows Eve of all nights. Someone had brought in some mutant Venomous Tentacula plants from East Africa and they were attacking their owners. As the leading Herbologist in the European Union, Neville had been called in several times to deal with the aftermath. Unfortunately, there'd been no way to track down all of the dangerous plants, and Neville never knew just when he'd be called in to deal with one.

Looking once again at the parchment the owl had delivered, Neville wondered at the unfamiliar Apparition coordinates. Grabbing his rucksack, he pictured the coordinates in his mind and Disapparated.

~*~

The cottage Neville found himself at was tucked among the boulders at Land's End, Cornwall. Unplottable, which explained the odd Apparition coordinates. He thanked Merlin that the cottage had a large enough front porch to make Apparating in a relatively safe endeavour.

Neville knocked loudly on the wooden door, hoping to be heard over the howling wind. He was about to knock a second time when the door swung inwards, allowing him entrance. Whatever expectations he'd had about the nature of this call were swept away on the wind when Neville saw Draco Malfoy, naked save for green silk boxer shorts, ensnared by one of the largest plants he'd ever seen.

" _Diffindo!_ " 

Neville wasn't surprised to see that the spell bounced off the plant with no effect.

"Don't you think I tried that already?" asked Draco, condescension dripping from every syllable.

"I had to be sure," replied Neville, fighting to keep his voice calm. "Where did you get this plant?"

"It came with the cabin. I was lucky to get a place with this kind of privacy," explained Draco, even as spots of pink coloured his cheeks. 

Neville nodded, acknowledging Draco. He'd had to sell off most of the Malfoy estate after the war, and Neville could not remember the last time he'd seen Draco in public.

"You're lucky I've some experience with these," said Neville, even as he raised his wand again. " _Diffindo maxima!_ "

The plant's ropy vines retreated a little, pulling Draco's boxers down a few millimetres as they did so. Neville was treated to a peek at the silver curls at the bottom of the faintest treasure trail he'd ever seen. Neville felt his jeans grow tight and clenched his jaw to try and maintain his concentration. One false casting and Draco could be harmed. Or worse. What surprised Neville the most was that fact that he cared so much about Draco's safety.

" _Diffindo maxima!_ "

The vines loosened further, slipping down around Draco's thighs and hanging from his crooked elbows. Neville stepped forward to help Draco disentangle himself from the plant.

Close up, Neville could see the fine hairs that covered Draco's forearms, and he breathed in the scent of sandalwood and sweat that surrounded him.

"Are you all right?" asked Neville.

*~*

Draco cursed his luck. Longbottom, of all the people to rescue him... he'd hoped it would be anyone but Longbottom. Once Draco had accepted his sexual inclinations, he'd also concluded that what he'd felt for Longbottom at school had been attraction, not antagonism.

He'd been on his way to the bath when the dratted plant had attacked him. At least he wasn't _completely_ naked. When _Diffindo_ had failed to loosen the Tentacula's grip, Draco had sent Scorpio, his owl, for help and tried not to aggravate the greenery further.

Longbottom looked good. He'd lost the baby-fat that had rounded out his features for much of their school years. His broad shoulders filled out a dark red jersey quite nicely, and his denims hugged thighs that were as muscled as any Quidditch pro's. Draco's prick twitched. 

" _Diffindo maxima!_ "

As the plant released him, Neville stepped closer, presumably to help release him from the vines. Neville's scent enveloped Draco, a distinctly _green_ smell that reminded Draco of the Hogwarts greenhouses. 

"Are you all right?" 

Draco licked his lips, and he saw something flash in Neville's eyes. Draco's prick twitched again, and he decided to take a leap of faith. He brushed his lips across Neville's.

"Thank you. For rescuing me." Why Draco felt the need to explain, he wasn't sure, but it felt right. As had the kiss. He was thinking of doing it again when Neville cupped the back of his neck and kissed him back, quite thoroughly.

Heat pooled low in Draco's belly and his cock filled. When he shifted his hips, yearning for friction, he encountered a similar hardness pressing back. 

"Do you trust me?" Neville whispered when they finally broke apart, panting for breath.

Unwilling to speak, for fear of how his voice would likely crack, Draco simply nodded. 

Neville snipped a vine off the Tentacula and used it to lash Draco's wrists together. Falling to his knees in front of Draco, Neville caught the elastic of Draco's boxers between his teeth and pulled them gently down over Draco's erection. Draco shivered as the silky garment slipped down his legs and pooled around his ankles.

As Draco watched, mesmerised, Neville slowly unbuttoned his jeans. _Merlin, how could buttons be so much more titillating than a zip?_ Draco's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Neville's cock, which was long and thick, and already leaking pre-come. 

Draco awkwardly dropped to his knees, coming down to meet Neville's eyes. They kissed again, and Neville manoeuvred them so that Draco lay beneath him, his bound arms above his head. 

" _Accio_ lubricant." The phial - home brewed, naturally - slapped into Draco's hand and Neville took it, thumbing off the cork even and tilting it over his open palm. By the time Neville finished preparing him, Draco was writhing on the floor beneath him. Draco lifted his knees, opening himself up to Neville. He felt the blunt pressure of Neville's cock at his entrance, and it wasn't long before he was seeing stars. Draco spurted his release between them, and Neville shuddered before collapsing on top of him. 

*~*

"So, how did you come to be nearly naked when the Tentacula caught you?" asked Neville later, when they lay in a sweaty heap on the hearth rug.

"I was on my way to the bath, of course. It's not as though I wander around in the all-together, even though I do live alone."

"A bath sounds good," said Neville. He stood, and offered a hand up to Draco. "Shall we?"


End file.
